


Vid: One Night Fandoms: A Tribute to Yuletide

by eruthros, thingswithwings



Category: Multi-Fandom, Yuletide - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dancing, Fanvid, Gags, Impact Play, Multi, Musicians, One Night Stands, Vampires, Weddings, Yuletide, basically no fandom gets more than twenty frames, we watched so many things for this vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Just call me angel of the morning, angel.





	Vid: One Night Fandoms: A Tribute to Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made in honor of yuletide in 2008.

Song: Angel of the Morning by The Pretenders

[Downloads and lyrics at dreamwidth](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/46651.html).y

The original posing notes are below. 

**a little story to tell you what the vid's about:** We started making this vid over eight months ago. We got to talking about how [Yuletide](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org) is a wonderful change from the usual fandom process – where most fandoms are like a marriage, a long-term relationship in which you have your ups and your downs and your loyalty, Yuletide offers us the chance of a hot steamy one-night stand: a way to experiment with a fandom that you would normally never write, or that doesn't sustain your long-term fannish interest. I think I said that someone should vid Yuletide the way that lithiumdoll vidded all the cancelled shows, and I think that eruthros said, wow, that vid should be set to Angel of the Morning. A song about happy, sometimes poignant, unrepentant casual sex. 

In the end we looked at over 230 sources. Or possibly more, we can't even remember. There are 191 sources (all Yuletide fandoms) included in the vid.

Of course this represents only a fraction of the hundreds of fandoms that have been written for Yuletide, and of course it represents our inevitably skewed perspective.

But for the most part, this is it, this is Yuletide: the Age of Sail and the vampires, the independent queer film and the obscure anime, the honest love of old black and white movies and the maniacal desire to write sex scenes using all our favourite childhood icons. Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman are here; Susan Cooper and C.S. Lewis are here; Vladimir Nabokov and S.E. Hinton and Dorothy L. Sayers and P.G. Wodehouse and Sarah Waters and Douglas Adams and Tony Kushner are here, all sitting side by side with bad 80s romcoms and sports movies and dance movies and the Bible and a little bit of Bollywood. That's what Yuletide means to us: the willingness to make fic and make fandom out of anything and everything, to throw yourself wantonly, joyfully, and passionately into a new fandom, even if it can only last a short time.

**Source Footage (in alphabetical order, with the yuletide fandom it stands in for being represented in [square brackets] where necessary):**

[1776](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_1776.html), [21 Jump Street](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_21_jump_street.html), [28 Days Later](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_28_days_later.html), The 58th Annual Emmy Awards [[RPF - The Daily Show](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rpf__the_daily_show.html) / [RPF - Pundits](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rpf__pundits_aka_news_correspondents.html)], [Addams Family Values](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_addams_family_movie.html), [The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_adventures_of_priscilla_queen_of_the_desert.html), [The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_arthur_conan_doyle__sherlock_holmes_series.html), [Amadeus](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_amadeus.html), [Andromeda](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_andromeda.html), [Angel Sanctuary](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_angel_sanctuary_anime_or_manga.html), [Angels In America](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_angels_in_america.html), [Animal House](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_animal_house.html), [Anne of Green Gables](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_l_m_montgomery__anne_of_green_gables_series.html), Apple - Get a Mac [[Commercials](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_commercials.html)], [Arrested Development](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_arrested_development.html), [The Avengers](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_avengers_tv.html), [Les Aventures de Tintin](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_tintin.html), [The Babysitter's Club](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_ann_m_martin__babysitters_club_series.html), [Back to the Future Part III](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_back_to_the_future.html), [Beautiful Thing](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_beautiful_thing.html), [Before Sunrise](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_before_sunrise_series_movie.html), [Bend it Like Beckham](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bend_it_like_beckham.html), [Big Eden](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_big_eden.html), [Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bill_and_ted_movies.html), [Black Books](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_black_books.html), [Blackadder the Third](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_blackadder.html), [Blake's 7](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_blakes_7.html), [The Blues Brothers](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_blues_brothers.html), [Bones](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bones_tv.html), [The Boondock Saints](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_boondock_saints.html), [Boston Legal](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_boston_legal.html), [Bound](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bound.html), [Bram Stoker's Dracula](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bram_stokers_dracula_movie.html), [The Breakfast Club](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_breakfast_club.html), [Bridget Jones' Diary](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bridget_jones_diary_movie.html), [Bring it On](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bring_it_on_series_movie.html), [Bringing Up Baby](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bringing_up_baby.html), [Brokeback Mountain](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_brokeback_mountain_book_or_movie.html), [Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_butch_cassidy_and_the_sundance_kid.html), [Cabaret](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_cabaret_1972.html), [Calvin and Hobbes](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_calvin_and_hobbes.html), [Captain Blood](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_captain_blood.html), [Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_care_bears.html), [Casablanca](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_casablanca.html), A Charlie Brown Christmas [[Peanuts - comic](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_peanuts_comic.html)], Cinderella [[Fairy Tales - trad](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_fairy_tales_trad.html) / [Disney Princesses](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_disney_princesses.html)], [The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_c_s_lewis__chronicles_of_narnia.html), Clash of the Titans [[Mythology - Greek and Roman](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mythology__greek_and_roman.html)], The Colour of Magic [[Terry Pratchett - Discworld](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_terry_pratchett__discworld.html)], [Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_crouching_tiger_hidden_dragon.html), [D.E.B.S.](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_debs.html), [The Da Vinci Code](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_da_vinci_code.html), [Dangerous Liasons](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dangerous_liaisons_movie.html), [The Dark Is Rising](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_susan_cooper__dark_is_rising_series.html), [Dead Poets Society](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dead_poets_society.html), [The Dead Zone](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dead_zone_tv.html), [Desperado](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_desperado_1995.html), [Desperate Housewives](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_desperate_housewives.html), [Dirty Dancing](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dirty_dancing.html), [A Dog's Breakfast](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dogs_breakfast.html), [Dogma](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dogma.html), [Down With Love](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_down_with_love.html), [Drop Dead Fred](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_drop_dead_fred.html), [Eureka](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_eureka_tv.html), [eXistenZ](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_existenz.html), [Fantastic Four](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_fantastic_four_movie.html), [Fight Club](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_fight_club.html), [Final Fantasy VIII (and II)](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_final_fantasy_viii.html), [Flight of the Conchords](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_flight_of_the_conchords.html), [Forever Knight](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_forever_knight.html), [Four Weddings and a Funeral](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_four_weddings_and_a_funeral.html), [Fried Green Tomatoes](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_fried_green_tomatoes_1991.html), [Friends](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_friends.html), [Full House](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_full_house.html), [Futurama: Bender's Big Score](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_futurama.html), [Galaxy Quest](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_galaxy_quest.html), The Golden Compass [[Philip Pullman - His Dark Materials](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_philip_pullman__his_dark_materials.html)], [Gone With the Wind](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_gone_with_the_wind_movie.html), [Grease](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_grease_movie.html), [The Great Mouse Detective](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_great_mouse_detective.html), [Hard Core Logo](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_hard_core_logo.html), A Hard Day's Night [[RPF - Beatles](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rpf__beatles.html)], [Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_harold_and_kumar_movies.html), [Hedwig and the Angry Inch](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_hedwig_and_the_angry_inch.html), Hercules and the Amazon Women [[Hercules: The Legendary Journeys](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_hercules_the_legendary_journeys.html)], [The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_douglas_adams__hitchhikers_guide_to_the_galaxy_series.html), [Homicide: Life on the Street](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_homicide_life_on_the_street.html), [Hornblower: The Frogs and The Lobsters](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_horatio_hornblower.html), [Hot Fuzz](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_hot_fuzz.html), [Hustle](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_hustle_tv.html), [Imagine Me & You](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_imagine_me__you.html), [The Importance of Being Earnest](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_oscar_wilde__the_importance_of_being_earnest.html), [Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_indiana_jones.html), [James Bond: Casino Royale](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_james_bond_casino_royale_2006.html), [Jeeves and Wooster](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_p_g_wodehouse__jeeves_and_wooster_series.html), [Jem](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_jem.html), Jesus Christ Superstar [[Jesus Christ Superstar](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_jesus_christ_superstar.html) / [Bible - New Testament](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_bible__new_testament.html)], [Josie and the Pussycats](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_josie_and_the_pussycats_movie.html), [Justice League](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_justice_league.html), [Keeping the Faith](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_keeping_the_faith.html), [Kill Bill](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_kill_bill.html), [A Knight's Tale](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_knights_tale.html), [L.A. Confidential](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_la_confidential.html), [Labyrinth](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_labyrinth.html), [Ladyhawke](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_ladyhawke.html), [The Last Unicorn](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_peter_s_beagle__the_last_unicorn.html), [Latter Days](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_latter_days_movie.html), [Lawrence of Arabia](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_lawrence_of_arabia.html), [The Legend of Zelda](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_legend_of_zelda_twilight_princess.html), [Life on Mars](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_life_on_mars_uk_tv.html), [The Little Mermaid](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_little_mermaid_movie.html), [Lolita](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_vladimir_nabokov__lolita.html), [Lord Peter Wimsey: Strong Poison](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_dorothy_l_sayers__lord_peter_wimsey_series.html), [The Lost Boys](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_lost_boys_movie.html), [MacGyver](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_macgyver.html), [Mad Men](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mad_men.html), [The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_a_milne__winnie_the_pooh.html), [Mary Poppins](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mary_poppins_movie.html), [M*A*S*H](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mash_tv.html), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World [[Master and Commander movie](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_master_and_commander_movie.html) / [Patrick O'Brian - Master and Commander series](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_patrick_obrian__master_and_commander_series.html)], [Men in Black](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_men_in_black_movie.html), [The Merchant of Venice](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeare__the_merchant_of_venice.html), Merlin [[Arthurian Legend](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_arthurian_legend.html)], [The Mighty Boosh](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mighty_boosh.html), The Mists of Avalon [[Arthurian Legend](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_arthurian_legend.html)], [Moonlight](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_moonlight.html), [Mr and Mrs Smith](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mr_and_mrs_smith_2005.html), [Mulan](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_mulan.html), [Near Dark](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_near_dark.html), [A Nero Wolfe Mystery](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rex_stout__nero_wolfe_series.html), [Neverwhere](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_neil_gaiman__neverwhere.html), [Once a Thief](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_once_a_thief.html), [Othello](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeare__othello.html), [The Outsiders](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_s_e_hinton__the_outsiders.html), [Penny Arcade](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_penny_arcade.html), [The Phantom of the Opera](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_phantom_of_the_opera_book_or_movie_or_musical.html), [Pinky and the Brain](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_pinky_and_the_brain.html), [Playing by Heart](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_playing_by_heart.html), [Pretty in Pink](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_pretty_in_pink.html), [Pride and Prejudice](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_jane_austen__pride_and_prejudice.html), [The Princess Bride](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_princess_bride_movie.html), [Psych](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_psych.html), [Pushing Daisies](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_pushing_daisies.html), [Quantum Leap](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_quantum_leap.html), [Queer As Folk (UK)](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_queer_as_folk_uk.html), [Quills](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_quills.html), [The Real Ghostbusters](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_real_ghostbusters_cartoon.html), [Rebel Without a Cause](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rebel_without_a_cause.html), [Red Dwarf](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_red_dwarf.html), [RENT](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rent_musical_or_movie.html), [Rome](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rome_tv.html), [Romeo + Juliet](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeares_romeo_and_juliet_baz_luhrman_movie.html), [Romeo and Juliet](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeare__romeo_and_juliet.html), [Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_tom_stoppard__rosencrantz_and_guildenstern_are_dead_play_or_movie.html), [Say Anything](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_say_anything_movie.html), [Scrubs](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_scrubs.html), [Sesame Street](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_sesame_street.html), [Shakespeare in Love](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeare_in_love.html), [Shanghai Knights](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shanghai_knightsshanghai_noon.html), [Sharpe's Company](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_sharpe_series_book_or_movie.html), [Sholay](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_sholay.html), [The Simpsons](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_simpsons.html), [Singin' in the Rain](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_singin_in_the_rain.html), [Six Feet Under](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_six_feet_under.html), [Slings & Arrows](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_slings_and_arrows.html), [The Sound of Music](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_sound_of_music.html), [Spaced](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_spaced.html), [The Stand](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_stephen_king__the_stand.html), [Stand By Me](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_stand_by_me.html), [Strictly Ballroom](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_strictly_ballroom.html), [Tactics](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_tactics_anime_or_manga.html), [The Terminator](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_terminator_universe_movies.html), [The Thin Man](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_thin_man.html), [Threesome](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_threesome.html), [The Tick](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_tick_cartoon.html), [Tipping the Velvet](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_sarah_waters__tipping_the_velvet.html), [Troy](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_troy_movie.html), [Twelfth Night](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_shakespeare__twelfth_night.html), [Ugly Betty](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_ugly_betty.html), [Velvet Goldmine](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_velvet_goldmine.html), [The Vision of Escaflowne](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_vision_of_escaflowne.html), [Wedding Crashers](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_wedding_crashers_movie.html), [Weeds](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_weeds_tv.html), [Who Framed Roger Rabbit](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_who_framed_roger_rabbit.html), Wilde [[RPF - Oscar Wilde and associates](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_rpf__oscar_wilde_and_associates.html)], [Willow](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_willow.html), [The Wire](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_wire.html), [Wonder Boys](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_wonder_boys.html), [Wonderfalls](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_wonderfalls.html), [xxxHolic](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_xxxholic.html), and [Zoolander](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/fandom_zoolander.html).

**Source Footage (in order of appearance in the vid):**

Casablanca, Cinderella, Latter Days, The Princess Bride, Amadeus, Wedding Crashers, Life on Mars, Kill Bill, Four Weddings and a Funeral, Boston Legal, Brokeback Mountain, Quantum Leap, The Blues Brothers, Dead Poets Society, Pretty in Pink, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Ladyhawke, Slings & Arrows, Willow, Troy, Dirty Dancing, The Sound of Music, Strictly Ballroom, Mary Poppins, The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, Labyrinth, L.A. Confidential, Mr and Mrs Smith, Singin' in the Rain, Beautiful Thing, Before Sunrise, Bringing Up Baby, Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle, Weeds, Say Anything, Stand By Me, The Outsiders, Lolita, The Dark Is Rising, The Golden Compass, 1776, Homicide: LotS, Dangerous Liasons, D.E.B.S., The Little Mermaid, The Wire, The Mighty Boosh, Angels In America, RENT, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, Jesus Christ Superstar, Merlin, Wilde, The Merchant of Venice, Cabaret, Keeping the Faith, Zoolander, Rebel Without a Cause, The Dead Zone, Threesome, The Mists of Avalon, James Bond: Casino Royale, Mulan, Gone With the Wind, The Stand, The Breakfast Club, Jesus Christ Superstar, Flight of the Conchords, A Hard Day's Night, The Babysitter's Club, Grease, Shanghai Knights, Hornblower: The Frogs and The Lobsters, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, The Great Mouse Detective, Sharpe's Company, Lawrence of Arabia, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, Hornblower: The Frogs and the Lobsters, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Back to the Future Part III, Sholay, Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, Sesame Street, Calvin and Hobbes, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Les Aventures de Tintin, Pinky and the Brain, The Real Ghostbusters, Justice League, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Forever Knight, Moonlight, Near Dark, The Lost Boys, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Hard Core Logo, Jem, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, Josie and the Pussycats, Velvet Goldmine, xxxHolic, Pride and Prejudice, Bridget Jones' Diary, Big Eden, Playing by Heart, Red Dwarf, Pushing Daisies, Dogma, The Phantom of the Opera, Fried Green Tomatoes, Rome, Bones, Angels in America, Black Books, Blackadder the Third, Wonderfalls, Imagine Me & You, The Wire, Shakespeare in Love, eXistenZ, Men in Black, The Importance of Being Earnest, Blake's 7, Eureka, Final Fantasy VIII and II, Once a Thief, A Knight's Tale, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead, The Last Unicorn, Fantastic Four, A Dog's Breakfast, The Legend of Zelda, Bend it Like Beckham, Bring it On, Hustle, Psych, M*A*S*H, Angel Sanctuary, Drop Dead Fred, Clash of the Titans, Arrested Development, The Da Vinci Code, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, The Avengers, Captain Blood, Sharpe's Company, Quills, Hercules and the Amazon Women, Full House, MacGyver, Animal House, The Tick, Addams Family Values, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Penny Arcade, A Charlie Brown Christmas, The 58th Annual Emmy Awards, The Simpsons, Neverwhere, The Colour of Magic, Anne of Green Gables, Apple - Get a Mac, 21 Jump Street, The Thin Man, Galaxy Quest, 28 Days Later, Andromeda, Ugly Betty, The Vision of Escaflowne, Tactics, Futurama: Bender's Big Score, Queer As Folk (UK), Desperado, Bound, Othello, The Terminator, Desperado, Tipping the Velvet, Romeo + Juliet, Romeo and Juliet, Six Feet Under, Wonder Boys, Scrubs, Friends, Hot Fuzz, The Boondock Saints, Twelfth Night, Lord Peter Wimsey: Strong Poison, Down With Love, Spaced, Desperate Housewives, Mad Men, Fight Club, Tipping the Velvet, Amadeus, A Nero Wolfe Mystery, Jeeves and Wooster, and Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation.

*We want to specially acknowledge the work of a fellow fan: Donato Di Carlo made the [Calvin and Hobbes animation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uun8jBePFEo) that was our source for that scene in the vid. It was used with his kind permission.


End file.
